fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Frame
Personal Frame (abbreviated P•F or PF for short) is a computerized assistant Seto rescues near the beginning of the . PF becomes Seto's first companion, and together they search through decaying ruins for a route to safety and perhaps other survivors. Character Info 'Personality' Despite being a machine, PF is capable of expressing emotion in speech. PF is kind, gentle and caring, as well as shy in some cases. She also seems to get jealous whenever Seto talks about the silver-haired girl. She is concerned for Setos safety and, as it is her primary function, wants to help him in anyway she can. PF states that she likes talking with other people more than anything. When Seto first meets PF, her speech sounds most mechanical and straightforward, however, as they begin to bond she begins to sound more expressive and use more emphatic words. 'Appearance' PF is a mechanical box with an antenna protruding from the top. Two tall, glowing light bulbs, two small silts, and a speaker box form the semblance of a face on her front side. She also has straps that allow Seto to carry her on his back. Story PF is found by Seto in the Azabudai Underground Station shortly after he meets the silver-haired girl. PF calls out for help as she is in danger of falling into a puddle of water and malfunctioning. After answering her call Seto quickly rescues her and straps her to his back before exiting the crumbling office room. She introduces herself and her primary directive of providing assistance to her owner, and advises Seto to fetch a better weapon before he finds a way out of the station and to safety. She also introduces Seto to Thought Entities and other elements of the story. After heading out of the station, the two witness the dazzling sight of the dawn sky. They bond over the moment before Seto turns to the subject of the silver-haired girl. PF does not recall meeting such a girl, but presumes she may be in the station's underground mall, where people gathered in the past. Though the entrance is locked, PF predicts a high chance that a key can be found in a warehouse just ahead. After entering the mall, PF reminisces about the mall bustling with life, yet it is now only a shell of its former state. She helps Seto navigate through the dark alleys, and along the way they come upon some strange doodles. Seto believes the doodles were left by the silver-haired girl, and he argues with PF over the doodles' creativity. Perhaps unintentionally, PF begins to sounds jealous, which amuses Seto. Together they continues searching through the ruins of the mall. Nearing the end of the underground mall, PF informs Seto that her only battery is dying and she would like to talk with him one last time. She tells him that she is grateful for his company, and that without Seto she would likely have malfunctioned alone. PF recalls that the moments they shared together have made her very happy, and that she truly wished to spend more time with him. Unfortunately, in her last seconds of power, she realizes that she never got Seto's name. PF thanks him one last time before shutting down, and Seto embraces her and gives her his name. In the embrace, a screw falls from PF, and Seto keeps it among his precious mementos. In tears, he buries her in this final resting place before moving on in his lonely journey. Relationships Seto Personal Frame is close to her new owner, Seto. She is shown to care about him on their short-lived journey together through the abandoned station and mall. PF is prone to lying to the young boy, usually when she thinks they might not make it out. She is also seemed to like cranes after encountering a Paper Crane with Seto and the two promise to see it together (although this promise was never fulfilled). PF shows jealousy towards the silver-haired girl because of Seto's determination to find her. Personal Frame is glad she met Seto and, as a dying wish, asks for Seto's name, which he obliges to. Seto tearfully buries her near the ladder to the surface and keeps one of PF's screws among his precious treasures. In recollection, Seto states that he had never forgotten the fleeting adventure with his dear friend. Ren (The Silver-Haired Girl) Although the two have never met, PF shows dislike, or at least jealousy, towards her. PF believes Seto's attraction to Ren is misguided, and that she herself is a much better companion. PF is also shown to give rude comments about Ren's drawings of cats and claims that her drawing of crows was scary. She seems to stop giving comments about her upon Seto's reply saying it was not very nice to say. Unnamed Previous Owner Personal Frame never mentioned much about her previous owner and doesn't seem too bothered by the fact that he abandoned her. Instead she is happy that Seto had found her by chance. She was abandoned by a unnamed man from the station who, presumably, later died because of a wound infection in the Azabudai Station Mall. The secret messages in the mall seem to indicate that the man was once close to PF, but abandoned her possibly due to fruitless advice. According to an interview with the game's director, PF's original owner was a soldier and her initial purpose was to provide military information http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/944059-fragile-dreams-farewell-ruins-of-the-moon/61880751. Quotes :For all quotes by Personal Frame see Personal Frame/quotes Trivia * Secret messages in the Azabudai Station Mall reference PF, indicating that she had a previous owner who abandoned her in the station office. * Her grave can be seen near the ladder leading up to the surface. Her resting place consisted of a shallow grave with a stick serving as a substitute for a tombstone. References Gallery Seto meets PF jp2.jpg|Seto strapping PF to his back Seto with PF warehouse.jpg|PF and Seto in the Azabudai station warehouse Seto_Merchant_Bonfire.png|Seto and PF at a bonfire with the Merchant PF1280.jpg|A promotional wallpaper featuring PF Talking To PF Tutorial.png|A tutorial page about listening to PF using the Wii Remote PF_chibi_dev.jpg|Developer art of chibi Seto with PF PF_Storyboard_Dev_blog.jpg|a storyboard depicting the scene where Seto finds PF Category:Characters